sickboxfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Grand Theft Auto Creepypasta
So one day I was at a pawn shop and then I saw a bunch of antiques like a severed head, a bloody knife, and a dead infant. There was nothing out of the ordinary when then I saw a haunted video game cartridge in a garbage can. And in Sharpie black marker it was called: "Grand Theft Auto: 666 Hell Edition.exe" I wanted to buy it so I asked the man but then he went insane and died of death. So I bought it anyways but a bunch of hooligans stole it from me. Then I had decided to look at the cartridge again. It looks like it was tampered. Like a meunstr had scratched it. I had shrugged it off and then I went to my house and turned on my computer and I had saw the game was on eBay. And it was at a really low price and he was begging people to buy it. So I decided to buy it because why not. So I had downloaded it through the deep web and then I opened the game up. And then my computer crashed and the game deleted itself from the hard drive. Instead of wondering what happened, I went to an IRC chat and and I was PMed by a mod and he gave me a download link and told me "It's super skeezy man. I found this disk in my dad's prostate." So I downloaded it and then my computer crashed again. And then a random .exe file appeared. It was called "GrandTA.exe" and out of nostalgia, I clicked it. Boy I wish I didn't. It looked shady but I just had to play it. The first thing that happened was that I turned and it said "Sent by an Anonymous donor" and then it had a save menu. There was only one user I can use: Asshoel. Asshoel was my name. How did the game know my name? So then I went and played as the main character. Who looked exactly like me. Weird. But anyways it was probably just a minor glitch so I just shrugged it off and started playing it. The music was weird. It was played backwards and I couldn't turn the volume up or down. And then it became increasingly loud up to the point where I put my soundproof headphones on. And the game said it was made in 1998 but it had graphics like 2015 games. But I shrugged both off as a minor glitch and continued playing. So my first mission was about "Killing Sonic the Hedgehog" and so I started it. And so I went in the car and then the screen flashed and then there was blood everywhere and then I saw sonic. The were backwards messages saying "Shoot his dick" and I shot his ass and then he shot me. Then I felt pain in my arm. Then I realized there was a gun wound in my arm. Then I looked at the mirror and then I saw that was not me; but a meunstr. I screamed. I wanted to stop playing but my curiosity peaked me. So I kept playing it. The next mission was to "Go to Birgrade Castle" so I stole another car and went to that place. And then I saw my character, who now had hyper-realistic black eyes and red pupils bleeding blood, begging me not to go to the castle. But I wondered why so I kept going. There was blood everywhere and the whole sky was black. My character was telling me to go back, like he was breaking the fourth wall, but I didn't listen and then I realized this was hidden content. Don't ask how. I wanted to turn off my computer so badly but it wouldn't shut off and I don't know why but I shrugged it off as a minor glitch in the game so I went into the castle. In the castle there was blood, gore, and dying corpses everywhere! I was so shocked that I stopped playing and started crying. How could innocent creatures be tortured? I decided to keep playing so I did. So after some creepy stuff happened there was a final mission: Crash into the Twin Towers. So I went and did it. Then I had finished the game. I sighed and then got out the cartridge and smashed it. I tried destroying it but it kept on reappearing. I will never play that game again. But the I saw a bloody plushie doll of something and then I screamed. Then the creator of the game came into my house, shot me in the head, and wrote gibberish on my computer. But I saw that the game had changed my computer's desktop and and video files. And then I died. I soon found out that I was Osama bin Ladin Category:Comedy/Parody Category:Monster's Stuff